totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pora wyłapać mućki
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 10 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy ... uczestnicy atakowali fort Chefa , którym była kuchnia . Nie zabrakło też zalotów i dramatów . Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrał Chef! Uczestnicy jeszcze sprzątają jego kuchnie HAHA! Nikt nie wyleciał , ale dziś kogoś ubędzie . Ale kogo? Dowiecie się oglądając Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) Kuchnia: (Uczestnicy sprzątali , każdy coś robił , Zeeke zapatrzył się w Eve) Eva: Co za z****ny mop!!!! (Spojrzała na Ezekiela) Eva: Na co się gapisz pacanie?! Ezekiel: Ale ty jesteś sexy Eva: CO?! (Dała mu z liścia) Ezekiel(p.z.): Leci na mnie :) Eva(p.z.): Z seksisty i mutanta w drugiego Rodneya?! Gość jest po****ny Heather: Evciu nie uciekaj przed miłością :) Eva: A też chcesz dostać?! Dakota: Eva spokojnie (Woody gadał do Justina jakieś żarty , ale ten go nie słuchał bo patrzył się na Samey) Woody: Dobra! Ode do mojej kumpeli Evki Eva(p.z.): Grrrrr.....jeszcze go wywale Justin(p.z.) Ku**a nie moge przestać myśleć o Samey , a przez Amy ona mnie noe chce :( Samey(p.z.): Przykro mi jak tak patrze na Justina , ale przez nas Amy zrezygnowała . Nie moge :( Trent: Smithson odstąpić ci ścierkę? (Rzucił go ścierką) Smithson: Nie. Dzięki (Oddał mu) (Trent się odwrócił i zobaczył jak Lilly gada z Geroldem) Trent(p.z.): A to ku*****on Gerold:(p.z.) No dobra . Podrywam ją żeby zemścić się na Duncanie za to co robił Haroldowi na planie :) Lilly:(p.z.): Geroldem się fajnie gada , ale niech nie liczy na nic więcej :) . Jestem zajęta. (Przyszedł Chris z Chefem) Chris: Jak się sprzątało? (Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wilczym wzrokiem) Chef: Całkiem nieźle to zrobili . Dzięki McLean Chris: Męczyłeś mnie o podwyżke to dałem ci to :) Chef: CO?! Chris: No i jak? Zmęczeni Woody: Nie :P Chris: Super . Bo czas na wyzwanie Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Dziś będziecie łapać krowy na lasso . A ponieważ nie mamy tu krów to będziecie łapać siebie . Najpierw mućkami będą Miśki . (Rzucił im wymiona takie jak w 5 odcinku PTP). Obozpwicze będą kowbojami (Rzucił im kapelusze) Potem się zamienicie . Będe liczył kowbojom czas łapania . Wygra drużyna która będzie miała krótszy czas , czyli szybciej złapie rywali. Chodźcie na dwór tam jest ogrodzenie. Wyzwanie: Chris: Obozowicze , czas liczy wam sie od TERAZ! (Obozowicze zaczeli gonić Miśków , ale troche im nie szło . Woody złapał np.kamień Eva: (palm) (Eva złapała Gerolda) Gerold: Kurcze Eva(p.z.): Ha!Frajer (Dakota goniła Lilly , zagoniła ją w ślepy zaułek , już miała ją łapać gdy Lilly przeturlała jej sie między nogami) Dakota: Ej!!! Lilly: Ha! (Złapała ją Eva) Lilly: No nie! Dakota:"' Eva jest przydatna w wyzwaniach . Może lepiej ją zostawić do połączenia drużyn :) '''Heather: Nie! Ona jest pasożytem Dakota: Poprostu się jej boisz Heather: Co?! Ty idiotko Dakota: Spadaj! Heather: Grrrr..... (Eva złapała w tym czasie Trenta i Samey , został jej Smithson) Eva: Gdzie on jest?! (Zobaczyła go po jakimś czasie i złapała) Eva: HA! Smithson: Ech :( Chris: No to ok . Wasz czas to 37 min. Teraz się zamieńcie . (Zamieniali się i Heather coś szeptała z Trentem) Trent:(p.z.): No co ? Lubie ciut namieszać :) Heather:(p.z.): To jest genialne . Wrobie Dakote w sabotaż! No bo Eva jest dobra w wyzwaniach to ją przetrzymam ''' '''Chris: START! (Heather powiedziała Dakocie szeptem że jest tępa , brzydka itp.) Dakota:"' TY! (Rzuciła się na nią i upadły też na Eve , wszystkie trzy złapał Trent) '''Heather: Ty jesteś chora?! Dakota: Chyba ty! Eva: Dakota ogar dupe! Dakota: Odwal się! (Miśki złapały też Woodiego i Justina , Zeeke chwile się pokampił , ale go złapali) Chris: Złapaliście ich w 10 minut więc wygrywacie! A Obozowicze na ceremonie Obozowicze: Eeeewwwww.... Ceremonia: Chris: Witam was Obozowicze! Czas zagłosować. (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Heather: Naucz się że mnie się nie wystawia Eva: Można wywalić wszystkich? Justin: Zawaliłaś Dakota: Frajerka Woody: Hehehe Ezekiel: No sorki. Chris: Mam pianki dla Evy , Justina , Woodiego i Heather Heather: :) Chris: Zostali Ezekiel , który naprzykrza się dziewczynom i Dakota która prawdopodobnie sabotowała , a ostatnia pianka jest dla ... .. ... ... ... ... .... ... .. . ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... Ezekiela! Dakota pakuj sie! '''Dakota: Mam was w dupie! (Poszła do portu wstydu i odpłyneła) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Dakota wyleciała , no i została dziesiątka . Czy Trent i Heather coś jeszcze zmalują . Czy Justin i Samey się pocałują . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki